Amoreax
by Tonx
Summary: O.K. Sorry it is taking so long to update. I am almost ready to upload chapter 5. Summary: Daine and Numair after RoTG. Numair finally proposes and when they finally decide to announce it they get some interesting results.Some tiny surprises after weddi
1. Default Chapter

Amoreax

Summary: Daine and Numair after RoTG. Numair finally decides to propose and they decide its time to tell about themselves. The reactions they get are surprising. Then soon after the wedding, Daine discovers something that will change both their lives. How will the others take this news?

A/N: My first fic. Pleas R+R. Go ahead say anything. Questions? Ask 'em. Complaints/flame? Say 'em. Also Amoreax is French for couple or together. And this might start out a little slow but I swear it'll get better. Maybe ooc and mostly in her POV. (Italics dreams/thoughts/mind speak Also if you have a plot twist either email me or tell me in a review. Thanks.

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything you recognize. sob It all belongs to the wonderful mind of Tammy Pierce. Woot, Go Tammy! Now on to Amoreax.

Chap. 1: Dreams and Musings

_A stork stood in front of her, Avery tall stork. He walked up to her on his long legs and made a strange noise as if greeting her. He then stuck his long beak into the grass as if searching for something. She took this time to take in her surroundings. She was seated on grass in what looked to be an old secluded garden. A garden that curiously looked as if it hadn't been used in at least a century. The stork squawked again and brought her out of her musings. She turned back to the stork and saw that it held a golden ring in its beak. She lifted her left hand and it slipped it onto her finger. She looked down at the ring and recognized her name on it but, as she tried to turn and read what else was written on it two people burst into the garden. She recognized them immediately as her 2 closest adult female friends, Alanna and Onua. She watched them as they chased the stork out of the garden. Then she turned back to where the stork had been and saw a small bundle of cloth. It quivered and she reached toward it. Her fingertips had just brushed the cloth when…. "Daine" _

"Daine, sweet, wake up" She opened her eyes to see Kumar's dark ones staring at her. HE smiled at her her, "Good Morning" He laid a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Get dressed or we'll be late to our meeting with Jon." She swung her legs off to the side of the bed they shared and started to groggily rub the sleep from her eyes. She looked up just in time to have a pair of breeches and tunic land on her face.

At the sound of a muffled protest, Numair looked up from buttoning her breeches and saw her in her state. He smiled as she tried to untangle herself. When she was done she shot him a half-heartened That-is-so-not-funny look. She then went through her morning routine slightly quicker this morning. After she had finished he was just through pulling his long hair into a horsetail. She quickly grabbed the papers for the meeting off the desk and waited for him by the door. He reached the door and quickly opened it and let her out then he followed her out. They then proceeded down the hall. They walked in silence for half of the way to the kings presence chamber then Daine noticed a nearby, secluded, niche. She deftly pulled him in and said "No good morning?" She then proceeded to kiss him repeatedly.

A quarter of an hour later they walked into Jon's presence chamber. If he noticed their disheveled appearance he didn't say anything but instead started the meeting.

Later after the meeting

Daine and Numair were in the stable saddling their mounts when a man from Queen Thayet's menagerie came running down the slope chasing an escaping stork.

Daine mind called to the stork to return to the menagerie and the man then turned around looking utterly confused.

_What was that dream about? _She wondered.

Numair had finished saddling Darkmoon while Daine was preoccupied with the stork. She then finished saddling and mounted up, following Numair out of the stable.

They set off onto a game trail both staying quiet. Numair kept reaching into his pocket. He looked deep in thought about something. Daine thought it better to start a conversation with cloud.

_Cloud?_

_Hmm?_

_I had a strange dream last night._

_About what?_

_Well…_She explained her dream to cloud.

_It seems that…_

"Daine?" interrupted Numair.

'Yes?" _He looks worried_. She decided, "What's wrong" His hand was clenched around and something in his pocket.

"Well that is." He started." I mean…err…that is..."

"What" she pressed.

" oh… Never mind" He looked forward again and she decided not to press on him.

_What's wrong with storkman? Asked cloud_

_I have no idea but, he's worrying me._

A/n: That's it f_irst chappie is done. I have the next 4 chappies already planned out. So please leave me a review on the way out. Cookies for all who review._


	2. Secrets

A/N: Here is Chappie 2. Please don't hurt me. Only throw soft things and throw them underhand. Throw tomatoes, I LOVE tomatoes.LOL. I am so sorry it took me so long to update. I had some tech difficulty. My comp. Wasn't letting me on the website so I had to wait. But it's fixed now and I promise to make it up to you. I had also already written the author's note. So here is the real a/n made before the comp went all crapola on me.

Wow... I can't believe I actually got good reviews. Now on to the reviewer awards.

Thank you to bo the bowful bowman and the ladies Knight and Rynn for noticing that I had Numair riding Darkmoon instead of Spots. I'll explain why in a sec.

Also thanks to Miss Lyss and Seabiscuit0810 for noticing I screwed up Numair's name, I wrote Kumar instead. /

Anyway, here's why. I was really swamped with homework, (I'm in the Honors program.) So I had to hurry to type my chappie. But I had, well, really wanted to type it up so I couldn't go back through it. Sorry and I hope you weren't too confused.

Also Thank you to : The Foolish Immortal, bo the bowfull bowman, Nutz nina, Vinny Roxy Frankie, Domluvr4ever, Miss Lyss, Seabiscuit0810, Lady Knight 1512, Lady Rynn and WildPixieChild16. Cookies to you all.

The story will pick up soon. I have several chappies already written and the others planned out. At this moment I can't tell you how many chappies I will have. If you want me to email you when I update my email is I think that's it. Now that I'm done rambling you can get on to chappie 2 of Amoreax.

Chappie 2: Secrets

That night, after they had returned from their ride, Numair went to bed early. He looked troubled so she didn't bother him. Instead she went to gather their clothes to set by the door for the palace maids to clean. When she dropped his clothes, she heard a soft metallic click. She looked down and saw two things. A small velvet bag and a locket. She recognized the locket but she didn't recognize the bag. She looked over to make sure Numair was sleeping and picked both up. She checked his pocket for other items and when she found none she moved to the desk and sat down on it. She set down the locket and turned her attention to the bag. Immediately after focusing she noticed the runes written across the top of it.

_I can't open it so maybe I can feel what it is._

She rubbed her fingers over the small lump in the bag.

A stone? It's round. A pendant? What is it? Who is he hiding it from?

A rustle of cloth sounded from behind her, she set the bag down quickly, put on her best innocent look and turned around.

She saw him faced toward her with an eyebrow raised.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Nothing" she said pertly.

"Fine, what _were _you doing?"

"Cleaning out your pockets" she lied. "so nothing gets messed up in the wash."

" Hmm," A hint of sarcasm lit his voice. "I thought the maids did that. And, I thought that when we were on the road I spelled all our possessions to be unsusceptible to most damages, maybe I was wrong."

Both of her eyebrows rose after he said this. He frowned.

"Sorry, now what were you really doing" he asked more softly.

"Well, I, that is," she stumbled. " What's in the bag?" she burst.

"Sorry, you don't have to tell me, it's really none of my business."

He frowned and looked up for a moment in thought. Then he sighed and said " Tomorrow, I will tell you tomorrow magelet. Now come to bed."

She sighed as she changed into nightclothes. She crawled into bed next to him with many thoughts scrambling in her head.

_He usually tells me things. Why won't he tell me what was in the bag? _

Eventually she laid her thoughts to rest and fell into a restless sleep.

If she had stayed awake a few minutes longer, she would have felt Numair tuck his arm over her and kiss her on the forehead. Then whisper " I love you Magelet."

A/N: I am so very sorry you had to wait so long and for such a short chapter. My computer is back up and I will update quicker now. Promise. On weekends I can't update often so, sorry!

Chappie 3 is pretty long it took forever to write and it took me 3 drafts before I got it the way I wanted it. It should be good. All reviewers get strawberry lollies. K?

Again thank you for being so nice and not send me bad things when I didn't update. I didn't stop writing. Love ya'll!

P.S. Look for Chappie 3: Of notes and horses coming soon.


	3. Of notes and horses

A/N: sigh you guys are probaly mad that it took me soo long to update and trust me so am I. I am having family problems so It's been a while since I could sit and do anything. So I am soo sorry. My ma and da are fighting a little bit and I can hardly do nothing without them snapping at me or around me so that my concentration goes, BYEBYE. Anway enough about my problems. BTW I had to cut the chappie and chappie 4 should be up soon. I know I said that before, but, well I have been busy. Okay, you are welcome to throw stuff at me. Please, no rotten veggies. They make my hair smell like, well, rotten veggies.

Thanx all you guys who reviewed. It made me feel good to get good reviews. So far there are no bad ones so, ya.

Oh and Maliaphire, The stork you'll figure out in chap 4. So on to Chappie 3: of notes and horses.

oh, and I do not own anything that you recognize.

Chappie 3: of Notes and Horses

Around dawn Daine woke up to a bird fluttering a silvery-blue wing in her face. She opened her eyes and sneezed. When she opened her eyes she looked the bird over. She was a beautiful bird with silvery-blue feathers and a short beak. She wasn't native, the native birds were brown and longer beaked. Daine mind-asked her what was wrong.

_My wing is all broken. A big beast with strange limbs grabbed me. Its skin was fleshy and pale like yours. By the way I am Soft wing. _The bird said. Daine decided the bird must have been caught by a human. Nevertheless she held the bird between her hands and started to heal it. It took her less time than usual but, she was so tired she didn't notice that or that the bird spoke more fluently than normal birds.

Soft wing left with a simple, _Thank you very much_, and when she lifted off she dropped a small roll of paper on Daine's lap.

She picked it up and noticed that Numair was gone. _Strange that he was up so early. _But, she just pushed these thoughts away for later use and turned her attention to the note.

Upon unrolling the note read:

Dear Magelet,

Open the box on the desk and meet cloud in the stables.

She is waiting, As am I.

Love,

Numair

_What the? What is he up to?_

She clambered out of bed and across the chamber, almost tripping sleepily over her own feet. She walked up to the desk and examined the box on the desk. It was large and made of the best wood. It was also perfumed, giving more reasons to worry about Numair's sanity and mental health. (a/n: sry, my friends think anyguy who perfumes something is strange and they made me do it. :)

Curious, she opened the lid and carefully set it down. Inside was another note set upon a gilded silk wrapping.

_**Magelet,**_

_**Wear this.**_

_**Numair**_

_How early has he been up? _

She set this note down and grabbed a handful of the silk wrapping. She pulled it away to reveal a beautiful gown made blue silk. Her breath caught in her throat when she ran her hand across it. The blue silk shimmered in the sunlight that now streaming through the windows. She pulled it out to examine it further.

It was a riding dress but one made for royalty. The skirt was full but it hadn't wrinkled when she had pulled it out of the box. Underneath the top layer of cloth was a series of white petticoats. All made of the same fine silk material. Examined the bodice of the dress and noticed that the neck was a particularly revealing V and tiny crystals framed it. Carefully she set the dress down and turned to the box. The box had seemed to be spelled to hold a number more items than it was originally made to hold. (a/n: like a Mary Poppin's bag) For when she looked again the box now held a pair of blue slippers and a number of other things. She pulled out the slippers and set them with the dress, they also had little crystals set into them. She pulled a number more items out, such as a soft blue riding cloak, a dyed leather riding bag with gems set in the straps, a plain blue ribbon and a set of sapphire ear bobs, before she even thought about putting the dress on. After making sure there was nothing left in the box she rushed through her morning routine.

Then she slid on the dress, it settled onto her curves loosely. Just as she was worrying that it was too large it tightened to her figure. Surprised she pulled on the shoes and they tightened to her size too. Curious she lifted the ribbon to her recently brushed hair it lifted itself from her grip and wrapped itself into a perfect bow around her hair. She dabbed some perfume onto her neck and put some lip cream on her lips. She peered into the looking glass on the wall and smiled in spite of herself.

_He has way too much time on his hands_. She decided. She remembered that he'd said something about cloud, after checking the room and using a word to lock it she started to the stables with her saddlebags in tow.

Down at the stables she found Cloud in her stall already saddled. Under her saddle her blanket was blue and there were blue ribbons and braids in the fiery mare's mane and tail.

She raised an eyebrow at the mare.

_Good Morning Girl._

_Good Morning, _The mare butted Daine' s chest in greeting.

_Where is Numair?_

_I am to take you to him. _

_What ever he is up to, it's complicated. _

_Yes, he paid three palace maids and a hostler a gold noble apiece to braid my hair and saddle me. And he gave me some sugar cubes and promised me more in I take you to him._

_Where is he? _

_I can't tell you._

_Why?_

_I promised him I wouldn't, oh, and this is for you. _The mare leaned her head down and gripped a piece of parchment and a swatch of black cloth in her teeth. She gave these to Daine.

_Dear Magelet,_

_I am waiting for you. _

_Cloud knows where to go. _

_Please wear this blindfold._

_I will explain everything._

_Love,_

_Numair_

_I Love you!_

She sighed, _Only because I love you._

She mounted Cloud and wrapped the blindfold around her head. IT tied itself and she nudged Cloud.

_Let's go girl._

_A/N: I am so sorry, so much stuff has been going on and I have had no time, So I had to cut this chappie in Half. I am sooooooo sorry. I will put up chappie 4 ASAP. I swear!_

_Just to help, hopefully, I will add an excerpt of chappie 4 in here now. (This is big one number 1, There are 2 maybe 3) Excerpt: _

_She took a deep breath and walked through the door. She had stepped into what looked like a very old, deserted, secluded garden. The afternoon sun was streaming through the bare treesand speckled patternswove acrossthe dry earth. _

_On the ground several feet in front of her was a large blanket. On the blanket was a basket and 2 cushions. She started to walk towards it. Suddenly two strong arms came from behind her and spun her around. She looked up into the face of……_

_Next chappie: Amoreax_


	4. Amoreax

(we interrupt this story for a brief-ish A/N)

I know it takes me a while to update but I'm having more family problems. My parent's are freakin. Divorce papers around the corner. Thanx for the reviews. All the pointers, constructive criticism, jokes and raves. Wow, raves, people telling me they like the story. : ) I absolutely love reviewers. You guys rock. Luv ya!

O.k. This chapter was fun to write. It took me 3 drafts. If it sux tell me. Daine is a little ooc and it starts out pretty slow. This is the first big one for Numy and Daine. Yay!

Disclaimer: I own only this plot sobs uncontrollably

Now back to your regularly scheduled chappie: Amoreax

Amoreax

After about a quarter of an hour, Daine wished she had never decided to put on the blindfold. She couldn't see the road and probably looked ridiculous to passerby. Although she hadn't heard any traffic since they had left the stable. Cloud wasn't going very fast and would barely converse with Daine, let alone confide in their destination. So Daine had to sit in the saddle wondering and waiting as patiently as she could.

Finally, an hour and a half later, they stopped and cloud said,

'_You can take off the eye-band now' _Daine obliged and found cloud and herself sitting in front of the entry gate to a small castle. Daine dismounted and grabbed Cloud's reins. As she led her up the entry path she looked around.

The castle was in half ruins, the gate was only partway on it's hinges and the path's cobbling was missing stones. Ivy covered almost every inch of wall and roof space. They had reached the steps up the entry way when Daine saw a small horse roost (for those who don't know, that is a small shed for horses, like a stable for temporary guests). It was half hidden behind some shrubbery and a horse already occupied part of it. Spots (not darkmoon, lol) was unsaddled and drinking water from a small trough. Daine greeted him and commenced to unsaddling cloud, who immediately pranced over to spots. Daine watched as Cloud dunked her head in the water and shook her mane all over Spots, sending ribbons flying every which way. Spots followed suit and Daine laughed.

' _Flirt'_

' _This from a girl who flirts with the royal guards' _Daine blushed softly.

' _Don't go there'_

' _Just go find your Stork-man'_

At this Spots joined in.

' _He's in the south courtyard, follow the shrubbery till you get to the gate then go through the gate.'_

' _Thank you' _Daine turned and left the roost. She saw the shrubbery Spots had told her about and began to walk towards them. No sooner had she reached them when there was a rustling and leaves and buds began to form along the entire row of shrubs. Before her eyes they trimmed and sprouted and the path became lush with grass. Even the ivy along the walls sprouted buds. She smirked and muttered to herself,

"Again, this man has way too much time on his hands." She reached for a bud and was not surprised when it bloomed and opened into one of the most beautiful roses she had ever seen.

Smiling she began to walk down the path, The only noises being her dress rustling and the soft noise her slippers barely made. She could not yet see the gate and she was almost to the corner of the castle. The shrubs were getting higher and the flowers bigger. She reached the corner and the gate lay ten feet off. She walked to it and pulled off the note that had been attached to the door.

Love,

I am waiting inside for you.

All my love

Numair

She put the note in her shoulder bag and reached for the door. At her touch it swung open and admitted her into what looked to be an old garden. She looked around and a crisp sense of De ja vu hit her. The garden was old and looked as if it had been unused for years. Leaves and twigs littered the ground and an unmoving fountain stood twenty feet to her right. Benches and broken statues of gods and goddesses adorned corners. She looked around more and saw a saddle blanket laying to her left. She moved towards it and stopped suddenly when a cold wind swept through the garden. For the second time her surroundings took on a dramatic change. Brown leaves disappeared, New leaves sprouted, flowers bloomed, the statues repaired, stepping stones moved back to their places and the sound of rushing water hit her when the fountain began to move. She took a deep breath and headed for the blanket once again.

She gasped loudly when a pair of strong arms grabbed her from behind. Numair spun her around and lifted her into his arms. She began to open her mouth but her mouth began suddenly, pleasantly, occupied. A few moments later, he set her down and said,

" Good afternoon, love and what brings you here this lovely day"

" Yes Numair, Why am I here?"

" All in good time love, Now are you hungry?"

" Yes, starving"

" Why? Didn't you eat breakfast?" he smirked at her.

" No dear, I was too busy fixing a broken bird's wing and discovering some things from you."

He smiled and she gave him a swift kiss. He then led her over to the blanket and waved a hand. A large cushion appeared along with several platters of fruits and other assorted foods. He moved to the cushion and motioned for her to sit. She sat,

" Numair, what are you doing?"

" Eating lunch. Do you want any grapes?" He lifted up a bowl of grapes and she sighed. It was just like him to change the subject. She decided it was best for both of them to wait till he was ready for whatever he was doing. She removed her thin riding cloak and shoulder bag and took the bowl from him. He sampled some food and leaned back into the cushion. She climbed into his lap and sat there.

" Love, do you like the dress?"

" I love it, it doesn't wrinkle or stain, and it's so lovely. Where did you get it?"

" Oh, I have had a lot of time on my hands lately." She laughed softly, when he looked at her strangely, she just smiled.

"Daine, I've been thinking a lot lately."

" About what?"

" Well, about… us"

" What about us?" She didn't like the way this was going.

" I, uh," he paused " Never mind" She sighed and leaned into him.

He put his arms around her and they sat like that for some time. Both of them thinking, both quiet. It had been a while and the sun had already began to set when Numair dropped his head to her level and asked her to get up. She stood and he with her.

He grabbed her hand and asked her to come with him. He led her through the garden to another path. This path was lined with more roses and a light was coming from the end. She followed him down it. When they got to the end it opened onto a large, round terrace. A fountain lit in the center and the view from the terrace showed forested areas and in the distance, a lake. Shrubs, flowers and ornamental trees adorned all open area but the thin path. The path led to a small bench. She walked to the bench and sat upon it glorying in the warm glow of twilight. He stood next to her and fiddled in his pocket. She barely noticed and just watched the sun fall below the horizon.

She was lost in her own mind when Numair moved and sat in front of her on his knees. She looked down at him in wonder. He grabbed her left hand and pulled out the black bag from his pocket. He muttered something and tipped it over her palm. A yellow bud slipped out. It settled into her open palm and they both watched as it opened petal by petal. Two petals were still closed when Numair looked into her face.

" Daine, I love you. My hope is that you feel the same." One of the petals opened. _Oh no, he can't, oh, I…_

"Verelidaine Sarrasri, will you marry me?" The last petal opened and everything became clear when she saw the ring exposed on the soft rose petals.

Her dream, his nervousness and the day. She looked into his eyes and saw the uncertainty there as he assessed her shocked face. Her face brightened as she thought about this and she basically launched herself from the bench and onto Numair, her Numair.

"Oh Yes"

He opened his mouth and it was her this time that stopped the words from coming. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. It was several minutes before they separated and when they did they were both smiling widely. After a few moments he regained his senses and picked up the ring from where it sat on the bench. He resettled her to sit in front of him. He then lifted her left hand and slid on the ring.

It was a perfect fit. She sat admiring it for a moment. It was a simple gold band with both of their names on it. In between the names was a tiny rose. She smiled and kissed him again. _She loved him and now she knew for sure that he loved her. Ma will be so happy. Wait…_

Daine pulled back and a startled expression came over Numair.

" What's wrong?" She could tell he thought she was doubting her answer, but it wasn't that.

" Numair, How are we going to tell everyone?"

" Daine, we can figure it out later, for now, relax." He stood up. " These stones are not so comfortable, Do you want to go back to the blanket?"

She nodded and they walked back down the path and into the garden. There he sat with his back against the cushions, while she settled into his arms.

_I'm going to marry Numair Salmalin, Verelidaine Salmalin. _She decided she liked that name. She closed her eyes as he held her.

They sat in silence for what seemed like hours when Numair noticed it was very late.

" We should, be getting back magelet" No answer.

"Magelet?" He craned his neck to see her face. She was asleep. He smiled at the innocent look on her face and awkwardly stood with her in his arms. He waved his hand from under her and the cushions, blanket and basket disappeared. He then traveled out of the garden and to the roost. Where he had to set Daine into the straw to saddle the horses. Cloud looked at Numair as to say, _See what you did? _

Numair attempted to tie Cloud onto Spots' lead rein, but she nipped at him. He sighed and mounted Spots with Daine cradled in front of him. Smirking slightly he set off for home with cloud trotting beside him.

A/N: O.k. I particularly didn't like how this chappie went (as far as sentences go- don't call me conceited but I happen to like the plot.). But it's like 2:00 a.m. And I really want this put up. I know that there may very well be spelling mistakes. But give an insomniac a break. Thank you again reviewers. You guys rock. They are a little ooc, I know please don't flame on that. Oh and by the way, if you guys have any ideas for how people should react to the news, I would love it, Although I will have none of Daine or Numair's admirers committing suicide. Reviewers get cake and popcorn.

Mini contest's

I need names and gender ideas for Daine's baby.

Also the first reviewer gets to be the pastor person at the wedding. YAY! (Please put your name or I will use your account name)

And if you want to be mentioned at the feast in the next chapter. Put your name or account name and who you want to be ( a.e. Waiter, knight, Countess, Duke/ duchess, lord/lady etc) I hope the next chapter will be full of me trying to work in names of people in a feast. Try to keep it as a Tortallen somebody, so no D.J.s or yetis etc. I know, I took all the fun. :) see you soon.

Love,

Authoress Tonx


	5. I haven't forgotten

hides behind Numair

Okay how long has it been? A long time… I promise that I have not given up on this story. IT WILL BE FINISHED! I promise! Eventually! Okay, Well I have the story almost all done but I can't get the beginning of the next chappie because it is on my grandma's comp. and her comp. crashed. Will get it up asap. I promise! In my word as an author.

I know… Too many authors say that and never get it done. I promise to get it up. I hope people haven't lost hope… I will still work in the peoples at the wedding and the feast.

kills keyboard I'm at school now and the laptop computers suck!

bell GTG

Sami/Tonx/pained authoress


End file.
